group_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Nation
GENERAL INFORMATION PROLOGUE Work in progress. DAILY SCHEDULE Pacific Time Eastern US Time CODE OF CONDUCT RULES 【〈 LOYALITY 〉】 Each one of the Nation every cat, canine and bear, will devote their loyalty to the Nation, no matter what the cost. Your loyalty is devoted to The Nation, and only the Nation. Double Grouping will not be tolerated within the Nation. You will also stay obedient, and listen to higher ranks above you, and obey any task given, no matter what it is. 【〈 FORMING ALLIANCES 〉】 Those who have the privaledge and honor to work with the Nation, must meet the requirements to continue forth partnership. Allies must meet requirements in order to request alliances. I〉Your group may not use anatomy or latin, as we are a traditional group. II〉Your group's realm must be Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil, Chaotic Evil, or Chaotic Neutral. III〉Your group's species must be either Canines, Big Cats or Bears. We won't be accepting any other type of species. III〉Your group must have AT LEAST 10 members, and it's suggested you have 15+ 【〈 ACTIVITY 〉】 Each one in the Nation must participate each time duty calls. Laziness won't be tolerated. Once joining the Nation, you are expected to participate each day we roleplay (see Schedule). Our Schedule is not terrible, and you can plan accordingly. If you miss 2 days without informing us of a break, vacation, etc. you are given a warning. The third day, you are kicked out. 【〈 ANATOMY, VOCABULARY, & LATIN 〉】 Common roleplay in Animal Jam are "Anatomy", "Advanced Vocabulary" and "Latin." All of these will be banned within the Nation for the following reasons: First, most of these words are fake, more around Anatomy, but occasionally Vocabulary. Made up words don't help roleplay at all. And finally, the only reason people use it is to "Confuse people" which is a waste of time to make an "advantage." 【〈 POWERPLAYING 〉】 Powerplaying is absolutely prohibited, no excuses. Examples of powerplaying are using the phrases "nn, nm, nd," etc. and killing others OC's without their consent to do so. This rule is incredibly common amongst many groups for obvious reasons. We are a professional group, and by powerplaying you are downgrading us as a whole. Upon powerplaying, you will be given three chances to correct your actions. After the third time, you will be removed from our page and permanently dismissed from roleplaying with us. TRIBE CODE 【〈 I 〉】 Defend the Nation, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other groups, but your loyalty must remain with the Tribe, as one day you may meet in battle. 【〈 II 〉】 Higher ranks will claim their prey first, followed by Monarchs, Youths and any injured/sick Soldiers. Adolescents and Soldiers will only eat if they have caught plump prey. Scraps will only eat the leftovers, even if it's nothing. 【〈 III 〉】 A Youth will begin training at 4 moons. If they do not excell by 14 moons, they are demoted to Scraps. ALLEGIANCES THE ROYAL RANKS 【〈 x3 〉】 The Sinus is the equivalent of a Clan's Leader. The Sinus has authority over the entire Nation. There is one bear, one big cat, and one wolf, to symbolize when the Nation united. |} 【〈 x2 〉】 The Unja is the equivalent of a Clan's Deputy, for canines only. These canines has authority of most of the Nation, primarily the canine section. They are in charge of organizing daily patrols and taking the tribe if the Sinus are unavailable. |} 【〈 x2 〉】 The Kidar is the equivalent of a Clan's Deputy, for big cats only. These cats has authority of most of the Nation, primarily the big cat section. They are in charge of organizing daily patrols and taking the tribe if the Sinus are unavailable. |} 【〈 x2 〉】 The Xouwix is the equivalent of a Clan's Deputy, for bears only. These bears has authority on most of the Nation, primarily the bear section. They are in charge of organizing daily patrols and taking the tribe if the Sinus are unavailable. |} COALITIONS ALLIES NEUTRALS RIVALS CODE OF ATTIRE PeltColoursTOSS.png|Pelt Colours (Pink is strictly for Sphynxes) EyeColoursTOSS.png|Eye Colours (Pink & Red is strictly for Albinos) MEMBERS '''Head: '''Flower crown, spring flower crown, nothing. '''Neck: '''Spike collar, leaf necklace, deer fur. '''Back: '''Elf armour, spartain armour, nothing. '''Legs: '''Elf bracelets, leg armour, legendary glove. NONMEMBERS '''Head: '''Fox hat, Raccoon hat, 4th Of July flower crown, nothing. '''Neck: '''Jamaaliday scarf, silver chains. '''Back: '''Pirate sword, worn blanketm nothing. '''Legs: '''Freedom bands, glove. AVATARS '''Kits: '''Bunny '''To-bes: '''Fox or wolf. '''All other ranks: '''Wolf BANNED TRAITS Some of these do not apply to clan-born kits. Examples: A hairless cat being born to two hairless cats or an albino cat being born to one or two albino cats. Hybrids include Savannah Cats, Characats, Bengals and Ocicats. Hybrids are much more open banned traits than others. Please have a reasonable reason as to why your OC is a hybrid. Remember, our roleplay takes place on the Hawaiian island of Lanai. Two-faced deformities are unavailable at the moment. There is a 50 percent chance that we will let newcomers join with a banned trait. ANNOUNCEMENTS 8/28/16 Currently none. POLLS Would you join Tribe of Setting Suns if you had the chance? Yes. No. Does our page need any improvement? Yes. (Comment on what!) No, it looks fine the way it is. APPLICATIONS JOINING Name: Username: OC page (If any): Free chat?: Brief description: Detailed description: Desired rank: Roleplay example: Activity: Loyalty promise: ALLIANCE Group's name: First in command's name: First in command's username: Second in command's name: Second is command's username: Member count: Realm: Loyalty promise: Category:Nontraditional Tribes Category:Wolves Category:Big Cats Category:Bears Category:Lawful Evil Groups